


Sugar

by natsucchi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Cafe AU, M/M, Starbucks AU, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: Using the prompt: "I’m a new employee at starbucks and you’re always coming in here with these long orders of triple shots whatevers, and that’s kind of annoying so I purposely misspell your name every time."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 37





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> \- This has been sitting in my folder for years but had never been posted since I felt it was undone.
> 
> \- technically I'm just posting a 5 year old fic and this is my attempt to come back to writing
> 
> \- comments are always appreciated!

It’s been a week since I started working at Starbucks. It’s only a 5-minute walk to my place and I can get off at an earlier time than I did at my previous job so I can spend that bit of time for my studies.

It’s really confusing at first, with all the mixes just to make 1 drink and some people make my job even harder by heavily customizing their drink… like this one regular customer that just came in.

“Hello!” I greeted. “What would you like to have today?”

“I’ll have a grande caramel macchiato with 3 espresso shots and soy milk, please,” he answered.

Ugh, he’s such a beauty for a guy that when first time I met him, I couldn’t take my eyes off him and made so many mistakes while making his order so I had to apologize to him several times. He’s always ordering his annoying customized drinks with triple shot espressos. I’ve mistaken his order about twice already and purposely misspell his name every time so I can get back at him, but he doesn’t seem to get angry or annoyed at all.

“Can I get your name, please?” I asked.

“It’s Sugawara,” he grinned. “Just write ‘Suga’ for short.”

Suga? ‘Just write Suga’, huh. Maybe he thinks it’s easier for me to spell it because it’s shorter? Ah well, that doesn’t mean I’ll spell it right this time! But what should I write to misspell it?

“That’ll be 565 yen, please.”

He handed me his cash and I thanked him as he proceeded on the waiting counter while I started making his special triple shot whatever drink.

Finally done with his triple shot whatever, I called out, “Caramel macchiato with 3 shots of espresso for Suga.” I said his name right so he wouldn’t notice anything.

“Thank you,” he said as he smiled sweetly at me.

He really is too beautiful for a guy. I’m sure everyone else thinks so. “See you next time!”

I watched him as he walked away from the waiting counter and saw him looking at the name I wrote for him. He chuckled, and to my surprise, he decides to sit down at a table facing the cashier counter, where I usually stand to take orders.

This is the first time he sat down when he used to just grab a drink and leave.

Damn it! Is he poking fun at me? Or did he purposely sit there to make me feel awkward to get back at me?

‘So, that’s how you wanna play, huh?’

For a whole week, I kept my consistency by writing his name in the wrong way over and over again like “Sugarplum,” “Sugarcane,” “Sugar Cookies,” etc. He also kept his consistency by deliberately customizing different drinks with his triple shot espresso (though he seems to really like that caramel macchiato with 3 espresso shots, which I can imagine to be really strong). I also meant that he kept his consistency to the extent that he kept sitting at the tables nearest to the cash, and if there weren’t any, he’d just face his chair to the cash.

\---

I requested a week off due to my midterms and today is the day I finally can get back to work. ‘I wonder if Suga-san will come to buy his triple shot drink again,’ I said to myself, feeling the smile on my face.

“You know, Daichi,” my co-worker Asahi began to speak, as we both prepared for the afternoon shift. “That guy you told me about… Sugawara-san, was it?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “What about him?”

“I think he likes you.”

My jaw dropped and I froze for a moment. “Are you trying to make me laugh? Because it’s really not funny, Asahi.”

“No, no!” said Asahi, waving his hands in front of him nervously. “I wouldn’t lie to you! Promise!”

For some reason, he’s really careful around me like he doesn’t want cross me, which I find hilarious that it just makes me want to tease him all the more.

I do believe that he wasn’t lying, but I’m still skeptical. “Okay, but how can you say he likes me?”

Asahi can feel my doubt but interprets it as I doubt _him_ and not the topic. “He came in here everyday last week and he looked like he was disappointed you weren’t here! Anyway, if he comes in today, just watch him!”

I agreed, because I also want to see how this goes.

Without a doubt, Suga-san showed up.

He had a disappointed look in his face as he came in through the door, but it soon turned into a gleeful smile as I greeted him.

“The usual Macchiato?” I said.

“The usual,” he replied excitedly.

I intentionally misspelled his name once again, and began making his drink. I could feel his sparkly brown eyes watching me as I make his drink that apparently is _special_ to him.

“Here you go!” I handed him his drink as soon as I finished making it.

His hand brushed mine as he took the drink from my hand. “Thank you!” he said.

The smile never left his plump lips, even as he sipped his drink and read the newspaper he grabbed from the stand. And yes, his seat was facing the cashier, which would be me.

For the next 2 hours or so, Suga-san sipped his drink reaaaaaaaaally slowly, and I’m not sure if it was just me, but I felt like he was sneaking glances at me. I sneaked back glances at him too, just to make sure that I wasn’t going delusional, but this guy’s good. I didn’t catch him looking at me at all.

I was making a customer’s drink as the manager told me to go on break when Suga-san stood up from his seat and threw his cup away at the condiments table, which is right beside where I’m making the drink. He looked straight at me, said, “See you tomorrow, Daichi,” and proceeded on his way out.

‘What a weird guy,’ was the only thing I can think of. But it seems like I’m the only one who thinks Suga-san is weird.

I went to the staff room for my break, and found Nishinoya and Asahi just ending their conversation. Asahi turned pale as soon as he saw me.

I don’t think it’s anything good, honestly.

“Daichi-san~” I heard Nishinoya singsong. “That Sugawara-san totally has the hots for you! Asahi-san told me to watch over, and I see somethin’ bloomin’!”

I turned to Asahi. “Asahi, you bastard!”

“N-Nishinoya!” Asahi nervously reprimanded. “I told you not to get him angry!”

“So, Daichi-san,” Nishinoya said as he came closer to me. “Is he your type?”

“I’m not into guys!” I defended.

“But you gotta admit that he’s a beauty, isn’t he?” Nishinoya smirked.

“W-well…”

“He said, ‘See you tomorrow, Daichi,’ in that sweet voice! I’m so excited for tomorrow!!” Nishinoya said, and left the staff room to go back to the storefront.

“D-Daichi… don’t mind him, okay?” Asahi tried to calm me down.

“You’re curious about that Suga-san’s words too, aren’t you?” I sighed. “Tell me what you honestly think… I won’t get mad.”

Asahi seemed like he’s trying to choose his words carefully. Seriously, even though I already said I wouldn’t get mad, he’s still as cowardly. “W-Well… I think he really does like you, but don’t you like him too?”

“HUH?!” I bolted up from my seat so quickly causing the chair to fall with a loud noise. What the hell is he saying?

“D-Don’t get mad! You told me to admit what I think!”

“Well yeah, but I didn’t think you think that way!”

“But I really think you’re attracted to him too! He’s such a beauty and everyone, male or female, admits it!”

I do admit he’s captivating, but am I attracted to him? “But we’re both guys!”

“So what?” Asahi said, like it’s such an insignificant matter. I think I got him mad, because he wouldn’t be like this if it’s the usual him.

“Are you saying it’s not normal to like someone of the same gender? That it’s disgusting? Noya and I are dating, so are you saying we’re disgusting?”

I was shocked by this unexpected outburst, but I wasn’t disgusted by the revelation at all. I didn’t even think of it negatively. “Oh, I didn’t know that. Since when? Who fell first?”

Asahi was speechless, but “OH MY GOD, I SAID IT!” was written all over his face. He still answered my questions though. “I-I think I was in love with him first.”

“But he’s the one who asked you, right?” This topic actually made me happy for them that my smile is from ear to ear. “Seriously you guys! You should’ve told me earlier!”

Asahi has a surprised look on his face. “I-I thought you’d take it badly so we didn’t… Since you’re able to accept us positively like this, does that mean…?”

“No, I’m not gay… or at least I think so. I’m not sure why but yes, I’m attracted to Suga-san. Maybe it’s just an attraction?”

\---

We’ve been kept on our toes for the whole afternoon, waiting for one particular customer. Every time someone walks in, our heads are pointed at the door like we’re dogs waiting for our owners to come back.

“AHHH!! Why is he not coming today?!” Nishinoya expressed his dissatisfaction as soon as the shop goes into that slow time and becomes empty.

“N-Nishinoya!” Asahi tried to calm him down. “We can’t help it if Sugawara-san doesn’t come. Maybe he’s busy or something came up, you know?”

“But he definitely told Daichi-san, ‘see you tomorrow,’ right? He can’t be leaving Daichi-san hanging here!”

Suga-san definitely said that, so why isn’t he coming? When you say that to someone, isn’t it the same as telling them to wait for you or something like that?

“How dare that Sugawara-san make Daichi-san upset? Hmph, I’m gonna wait for him right at the door!” Nishinoya marched his way to the door and found a perfect spot to wait for Suga-san. He will probably hound Suga-san as soon as he arrives.

But do I really look… upset? Do I feel upset? Am I expecting something? What am I expecting then?

It was 30 minutes before the shop closes when the person we’ve all been waiting for finally arrived. Nishinoya perked up and brightened up like a dog as soon as Suga-san walks to the cashier, where I had been waiting all day. Asahi tried his best to keep his ears at the cash counter while he makes the other customers’ drinks.

“Sorry I came so late, Daichi,” Suga-san apologized. “Were you waiting for me?”

Suga-san flashed a smile as soon as he finishes his sentence, which made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“We were waiting for you, Sugawara-san!” Nishinoya butted in. “How dare you make Daichi-san wait so long that he got upset when we thought you weren’t coming!”

“Sorry, sorry, I got busy in the lab, and I didn’t notice the time. I was going to come around the usual time too, and sorry I wasn’t really expecting for you guys to wait for me.”

Suga-san ordered his usual drink, and as soon as I got right into making it, Nishinoya takes him aside, and had what seemed like a very serious talk.

“Oi, Asahi!” I hollered.

Without me even saying anything, Asahi already understood what I meant. “I’m sorry Daichi! But I really don’t know what’s Noya doing.”

“Did you tell him about what I told you?”

Asahi started shaking in fear. “…Yes.”

I became annoyed, but I tried to keep my composure because it might be disruptive to the other customers, who are enjoying the atmosphere and the experience in their store.

“I-I’m sorry Daichi!” Asahi apologized once again, but for a different matter this time. “I just sort of agreed since Noya had it already figured out anyway!”

Surprised, I asked, “He did?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Asahi enthusiastically replied. “I was shocked too, so I kind of got carried away with the flow and agreed.”

I started thinking about all the things that happened with Suga-san and got really immersed into deep thought while adding the finishing touches of the drink. Then, I realized I had to call Suga-san up for his cup.

“Caramel macchiato with 3 shots of espresso and soy milk for MY SUGAR!” I absentmindedly called out loudly.

Everyone in the store froze. After a few minutes, some customers can be heard holding back their laughter, and some have their hands on their mouths, probably thinking, ‘Oh shit, that’s embarrassing.’

As for Asahi, he still stood frozen on his spot, while Noya lit up.

Suga-san and I, on the other hand, were both as red as ripened tomatoes. He stood up and approached the counter to grab his drink, while I tried my hardest to cover up my face.

He grabs his drink from the counter, and slips a piece of paper for me. “See you tomorrow, Daichi,” he said as he left the store, blushing.

I instantly picked up the piece of paper Suga-san left for me, and I opened it up to reveal what’s inside.

‘0900-xxx-xxx

Call me!

\- Your SUGAR ;)’

“Oohh~” I heard Nishinoya right behind me. “I was right to give him that pep talk!”

The nervous Asahi felt like he had to do something. “N-Nishinoya! Daichi’s gonna get mad!”

But I was not even the least bit angry.


End file.
